His Sweater
by TheNocturne
Summary: Wally comes home a little earlier than usual to find an amusing scene waiting for him. One-shot, Kuki/Wally


**I challenged my roommate to give me a random word and see if I could come up with a one-shot for it. Since I like challenges, I thought it would be fun. 8D She gave me the word "sweater" (no doubt because it was cold today) and so I randomly thought this up. Strange, pointless one-shot, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Oh well.**

**Have a wonderful week!  
Love, Sadie**

--

"DUDE! That was the greatest game ever! That was so freakin' amazing, that cruddy team didn't even see what was coming to them!"

The delighted laughter came from a lanky teenage boy, who was currently leaping over a fence as though it was only a foot tall. He waited for his companion to hop over it as well, laughing when he was unable to do it as smoothly, and then continued to leap around through the grass in an exaggerated glee at the events of that evening.

His friend laughed, with his breath escaping into the air in a foggy puff. "I know, that last score! I never thought it would happen!"

Underneath the rising moonlight, they strode through the grass with a purpose of mind, laughing and joking together and reminiscing about the amazing game that they had just witnessed. The night was silent, and the streets were sleeping, as though the whole city had been sung a lullaby by the wafting breeze. If Wally was eager to get home, he did not show it, for his head was tipped up to let the moonlight spill onto his skin.

"Is Abby waiting for you?" he questioned, watching the stars wink at him from above, or maybe it was just his imagination because of his joy. If the answer was negative, he would invite the boy over to play video games until all hours of the morning. Kuki would disapprove of it, but it would be a great ending to a fantastic night.

Unfortunately, Hoagie nodded, and the two parted ways down opposite streets with nothing more than a wave and a promise to attend the neighborhood barbeque that was happening the next day. And with that, Wally disappeared down his own street.

He was coming home earlier than usual, because Hoagie had not wanted to stick around for any food or parties afterward. He had an anniversary coming soon, marking his first date with Abby, and so he was attempting to pay special attention to her until then. And since things weren't as fun without his aviator friend, Wally agreed to accompany him home.

Besides, it would be a nice surprise for Kuki.

So he made his way up the driveway and slowly pushed the door open, listening for sounds to indicate where she was in their little house. No sounds from the kitchen. And the television was turned off, too. Shrugging, Wally made his way inside, looking around for the mysteriously elusive girl. But the house was incredibly quiet, and it was starting to freak him out.

On the kitchen table sat a plate with leftover bits of food that she had eaten at dinner. She knew that when Wally was going to a game, that he and Hoagie would stuff themselves at a restaurant, so she never bothered to make anything for him when a game was going on. He quickly put the plate in the sink before moving into the living room instead.

He could tell what she had been doing all evening. A book was discarded, with a bookmark shoved hastily in it, sitting on top of a bundled up blanket on their comfortable, worn-out couch. The lamp beside it was still turned on. Chuckling at Kuki's skipping mind, that often left chores or scenes unfinished, he clicked off the lamp and decided to make his way upstairs, where Kuki was probably asleep, if she wasn't downstairs.

The door to his room was shut, however, and Wally frowned in confusion. It was almost never closed like this, because they never had a need to shut the door. Even when he came home to find her asleep, she left the door wide open, turned away from it to avoid the light of the hallway. Debating about opening it, he finally cracked it open and peered inside.

The light was on, and he could hear a bit of shuffling inside, as though someone was throwing clothes around. Confusedly, he opened it fully, expecting to find some sort of secret scene but instead, finding her just standing in front of a mirror. For a moment, Wally just stared. And then he burst out laughing.

She was dressed in her pajama bottoms, silly light pink pants that were decorated like you might a child's pair. Undoubtedly her favorite pair, since she was still a child at heart, or so Wally was convinced. Her feet were bare, with toenails painted pink to match her pajama bottoms. It was all incredibly girly and Wally would have felt it normal had he not seen the shirt she was wearing.

Or rather, _his_ shirt. Because of his lazy nature, Wally refrained from ever throwing out clothes, and thus still had pieces of clothing from his early preteen years. Every once in a while, he would dig through them and laugh at his tastes back then, although the color orange had continued to dominate the majority of his wardrobe throughout all of his years.

She had taken a shirt from his earlier years and pulled it on, and was looking at it in the mirror. It was an orange sweater, and it was so small that it was almost laughable. The sleeves barely passed her elbows, and the bottom of it was high enough to expose most of her stomach. The collar was tight around her neck, but she had loosed it somewhat to allow herself to breathe, and was adjusting the thick fabric to fit her slender frame.

The minute that Wally started laughing, the girl whirled around, her face going from white to completely red in a matter of seconds. "W-Wally! You're home early! I-I, I'm not decent, get out, _get out_!" Her stammered exclamation only made it funnier, and Wally found himself doubled up with laughter, trying to quit before she melted into the floor in embarrassment.

"Why are you wearing my sweater?" he asked weakly, wiping liquid from the corners of his eyes that had piled itself there in his uncontrollable chuckles. She was attempting to hide behind the closet door, but it was impossible to hide the orange fabric that was clinging to her arms. She had never looked so embarrassed that he could possibly remember.

"I-I just, I saw it, it looked soft, I don't know, I don't- stop laughing!" Her fingers grasped fumblingly at the bottoms of the sweater in a desperate attempt to pull it off, but her panic only made it harder for her, and by the time she had a grip on the edges, he was beside her, gently pushing her arms away.

He couldn't help teasing her, even just a little. "Do you always wear my clothes when I'm gone?"

"No!" Her voice was indignant, not quite matching her mortified expression. The red had not even begun to ebb away from her cheeks, and it was endearing rather than amusing. "Don't laugh at me, I hadn't planned to try it on!"

Wordlessly, Wally suddenly pulled her over, and they both toppled onto the bed, shifting slightly so that she wasn't sprawled on top of him and instead resting in the curve of his arm. She tried to get up, but he only pulled her down beside him again, clasping his arms around her like a vice. "You should wear my clothes more often." His mocking growl brushed against her ear, and she squirmed inside of his arms, becoming a deeper red than before.

But Wally only chuckled and held her there, leaving once to quickly turn off the light before returning to her and arranging her against him again. One hand was resting behind her head to support her neck, but he had let one of his hands stray to the skin of her stomach, where it rested comfortably. She did not protest, merely turning her head into his chest and closing her eyes serenely.

They fell asleep that way, and Wally could not remember having ever had a better night's sleep.

And, even better, it was a rare occasion that he ever felt the need to throw out an old piece of clothing again.


End file.
